Reflections
by LE McMurray
Summary: On a recovery mission SG1 discover Sha're from an alternate universe who has never met them before.


Author's Notes:- Thanks to Stonedtoad for betaing. **_Everything like this _**is Abydonian.

Content Warnings:- Marital abuse and rape are a theme.

* * *

They were flung out of the Stargate at high velocity.

"Ow," Daniel muttered rubbing his head where he'd whacked it on the stone steps.

"Carter, do you think you could fix the Gate so we don't get spat out like old chewing gum?" Jack cried picking himself off the ground.

"Of course sir," she humoured him, "I'll work on it when we get back."

Jack frowned at her, "Okay, lets go get this wandering UAV."

"It's this way," Sam said heading out.

"We go that way then," Jack muttered ushering Teal'c and Daniel along.

They had been walking for a while when Daniel noticed a strange glint in the trees.

"What's that?" he said veering off to have a look.

Jack sighed in annoyance, "Could someone remind me to get him a leash? Daniel, hold on."

They turned following their wandering archaeologist.

Daniel knew Jack was muttering irritated behind him but he kept walking towards what had caught his curiosity.

As he came into the clearing his heart jumped when he saw a familiar figure standing in front of a Quantum Mirror looking lost and frightened.

"Oh my God," he whispered overwhelmed, "Sha're?"

x

Daniel stared in wonder at her.

Sure enough standing in front of the mirror was Sha're.

But there was something very different about her excepting the torn dress and short hair, the moment she saw Teal'c she shied away trying to be as submissive as possible.

"**_Forgive me Lord_**," she whispered, "**_I did not realise you were here_**."

Jack frowned, "What she say?"

Daniel turned to him slightly bemused, "She thinks Teal'c is part of Apophis's guards."

"Wonder why?"

Daniel shot him a dark glare before turning back to Sha're.

"**_Sha're, do you know who we are_**?" he asked gently.

She glanced up at him before shaking her head and looking down meekly.

Daniel frowned, "**_We won't harm you_**," he assured her; "**_I_****_ need you to tell me about how you came to be here?_**"

Her eyes widened in fear, "**_I…I…I…_**"

Daniel decided to change tack as she stuttered, "Jack, let's set up the tents so we can let her feel a little more comfortable. **_Sha're, come with me. I promise we won't hurt you_**."

Daniel looked over at Sam and motioned her over, "Could you…"

Sam nodded and kindly but firmly took Sha're's arm leading her towards were Jack and Teal'c were setting up their campsite. Gently she sat the frightened woman down and smiled reassuringly at her.

"Sam, I'll sit and talk with her," Daniel said, "Stay close. She seems to be more comfortable around you. We should keep Teal'c away from her too."

"Good idea," Sam said, "I'll inform the Colonel and Teal'c."

Daniel nodded and waited until Sam had moved away before he sat down near Sha're. He kept his distance knowing how scared she was of him.

"**_Hi_**," he smiled at her, "**_My name is Daniel. I promise we won't hurt you but we need you to tell me about_**…" he trailed off trying to think of how to phrase this, "**_Tell me about Ra_**."

Her eyes widened in horror, "**_Ra is our God_**."

"**_I know_**," Daniel frowned, "**_Is he still…alive_**?"

"**_A God cannot die_**," she gasped in amazement.

Daniel frowned; he knew what that meant, "**_Did anyone other than the Gods ever use the Chappa-aii_**?"

She shook her head confused.

"**_How did you get onto this planet_**?"

Sha're looked down at the ground, "**_Apophis came to Abydos a few days ago and stole many of us to work in his mines. Ra sent soldiers to fight him and I…I was able to escape_**."

Daniel decided to ask what was bothering him, "**_Sha're, are you married_**?"

She nodded.

"**_Who is your husband and where is he_**?"

"**_My husband is called Raya_**," she told him, "**_I believe he is dead_**."

"**_I'm sorry_**," he told her.

"**_I am not_**," she said softly.

"**_Why_**?"

She looked away ashamed.

Daniel decided to change topics, "**_You're safe here. I promise. We'll take you with us someplace you'll be safe._**"

Sha're's dark eyes looked into his for a second before she glanced away, "**_Thank you_**."

"Sam," Daniel called, "can we get some food for Sha're? Also could you sit with her while I talk to Jack."

Sam nodded and brought over some food. Sitting next to Sha're she handed her the food and smiled reassuringly.

x

"Well?" Jack asked.

"From what I can tell we never went to Abydos, so she never met us," Daniel said trying to be detached as possible, "Ra's still alive and she married Raya. She wouldn't talk about him though. Also Apophis and Ra are at war and from what I've managed to get out of her a group of Abydonians were captured by Apophis but she managed to escape and must have found the mirror."

"Have you told her who we are?"

"No," Daniel shook his head, "I don't think she needs to know that yet. Jack, I've promised we'll take her with us."

Jack smiled slightly, "I knew you would. Stick close to her we still have to retrieve the UAV but as soon as we do we'll head back to Earth."

Daniel nodded, "Let's keep Teal'c as far away from her as possible just now until we can assure her he's not the bad guy."

"Good idea," Jack said. He looked over to where Sha're sat with Sam before turning to his friend concerned, "Are you okay Daniel?"

Daniel sighed and glanced over at the two women, "She's not my wife. I know this and right now she needs my help. I can do this."

"You're a pretty amazing guy," Jack told his friend, "We should try and get some sleep it's getting dark."

Daniel nodded and headed back over to Sha're and Sam. Sha're glanced up to him as he came over.

"**_It's getting late_**," he said to her, "**_Sam will stay with you tonight. If you need anything I will be nearby so you can ask_**."

She nodded and headed with Sam to their tent.

x

Sha're wrapped the strange blanket bag she was lying in around her tighter. She was so confused about what was going on but she actually felt safe for the first time in a long time. The servant of Apophis seemed to be no longer under his rule and took orders from the grey haired man who seemed to wield power like her father. He was obeyed but through loyalty not through fear. Then there was Daniel. Daniel who was strange yet gentle even with what he was asking her. It confused her how he had known her name. Sha're couldn't stop thinking about him feeling unsure whether or not she should be thinking of him. She was married; possibly she was a widow but even still. Closing her eyes she tried to sleep. The woman who shared the tent was already asleep. Sam. She dressed the same as the men and seemed to be equal to them. It was so different from the way she had been brought up.

She turned onto her side wincing at the sharp pain. The reminder of her husband still hurt even though the bruise was disappearing. She knew she was being dreadful for not being upset that he may have died. A horrible soul for not grieving at the probable death of her husband but the pain he had caused her was all too fresh. Silently she wished things had somehow meant she had never been made to marry Raya but there had been no choice. She had been promised to him and he had seemed to be the one worthy of the Chief Elders daughter. It was only after the ceremony when his true nature had emerged. He had not waited until she was ready to go to their bed that night instead he had forced her. Hurting her so badly she had been unable to see anyone for days until she had healed. He had then hacked off her hair so that she could not use this as an excuse to wait before joining him.

Lying trying to sleep her thoughts drifted to Daniel once more and he stayed in her mind as she fell asleep.

x

Daniel stared into the fire as he sat watch.

His mind was in turmoil with this alternate version of his wife asleep in the tent just next to him. She had never been that fearful even when she thought he was Ra's messenger, there'd always been this element of curiosity in her eyes that was missing here. She had married Raya, who she should have married before he had arrived. He remembered Raya angrily telling Kasuf that their marriage should be dissolved, as it had been based on a mistake. Sha're had been slightly worried Kasuf would agree but Kasuf would have done anything for Sha're's happiness and dismissed Raya. Daniel remembered the looks of hate Raya would give him every so often and the anger he took out on the animals in his care. A sudden rage filled Daniel as he thought about it. She was glad her husband was gone. What had Raya done to her?

"Stop it," he murmured, "It might be something completely different."

But the thought started to torture him and he hoped he would never meet up with Raya no matter which dimension he was from.

He sighed again looking into the fire. It'd been almost two years since his Sha're had died even longer since she'd been taken. He had to keep a level head just now; the woman in the tent wasn't his wife. She didn't know him and she was terrified of them. It was so tempting to try and recreate his marriage but that would never happen. Sha're, that Sha're was his top priority. Keeping her safe until they got back to Earth then working out how to help her. If only he could get the thought of taking her in his arms out of his mind then he'd be okay.

* * *

They were walking towards what they thought was a village where the UAV had crashed. Jack and Teal'c were leading as Daniel and Sam kept Sha're with them. She was quiet as they walked fearful of doing anything that could be construed as wrong. Sam kept giving a reassuring smile every time she looked at Sha're but it wasn't really helping.

Daniel was still caught up in what she had said the day before about her husband.

When Sha're stumbled Daniel automatically caught her. Helping her up he realised how uncomfortable she seemed in his grasp and quickly let go of her.

"**_Thank you_**," she stammered in embarrassment.

"**_No problem_**," Daniel smiled pleased to receive a small smile back.

They went back to their silent march towards the village in the distance. The midday sun was beating down on them when they finally made it to the village.

x

Smoke streamed from the houses that had been burned to the ground, corpses littered the street shot down as they tried to flee their burning homes. The smell of rotting and burnt flesh filled the air around them.

Sha're's cry of horror made Daniel instinctively comfort her. She didn't protest or shy away as he turned her away from the scene holding her against him protectively.

"Daniel," Jack called, "Get her away from here."

Daniel nodded and gently led Sha're away.

"Carter," he turned to Sam, "Find the UAV as quickly as possible. I want out of here."

"Yes sir," she agreed heading to the coordinates she had.

Finally he turned to the scene of horror before him, "Goulds Teal'c?"

Teal'c frowned, "It is most likely but this was done several days ago. I believe they will be gone by now."

"Good," Jack sighed before turning back to the Jaffa, "What do you think about the whole Sha're thing?"

Teal'c looked gravely towards where Daniel had taken Sha're, "Her fear of me is reasonable if Daniel Jackson is correct. The world she left must have been a horrifying place."

"There's more to her fear," Jack said, "And I'm beginning to wonder if letting Daniel stay with her is the best idea."

"No other option is available O'Neill," Teal'c reminded him, "Only Daniel Jackson and myself can speak her language and I represent a greater terror then he does."

"I'm not talking about her fear," Jack cried slightly frustrated, "This is Sha're and he's never really got over her death."

"Daniel Jackson is treating her with the consideration he would any who need his help," Teal'c told him, "He knows this is not his wife. Your worry may be unfounded."

Jack sighed but didn't continue the conversation.

"Sir," Sam yelled, "I've got the UAV. I'm gonna need Teal'c or you to help carry it."

Jack rolled his eyes, "We're coming Major."

x

Daniel guided Sha're away from the village until they were far enough from the horror and sat her down.

"**_Are you okay_**?" he asked kindly.

With her eyes on the ground she nodded still shaking slightly, "**_I'm sorry_**."

"**_Don't be_**," he told her, "**_That was horrifying. No one blames you for being scared. I'm glad you gave me an excuse to get away from it_**."

She laughed quietly still keeping her eyes down.

Daniel very nervously reached out and gently tilted her head up to face him, "**_You are allowed to look at me_**," he told her, "**_It's_****_ hard having a conversation with the top of your head_**."

She stared in amazement at him, her brown eyes wide as they looked into his. Daniel, completely captivated by her eyes very slowly moved towards her but just before their lips touched he realised what he was doing and pulled away.

"**_Sorry_**," he murmured grateful to see the rest of the team come towards them.

"Daniel," Jack called, "Let's get as far from here as possible before we set up camp for the night."

Daniel stood up and offered his hand to pull Sha're up. She took it and didn't protest or pull away as he continued to hold her hand when they started to walk.

x

"He's falling for her," Sam warned Jack later that night when they had made camp.

They both looked over to where Daniel sat with Sha're in silence. Earlier he had given her his jacket when she had shivered in the cold and now he sat eating dinner with her.

"That's what I was worried about," Jack groaned, "Is he trying to get his Sha're back or what?"

"I don't think so," Sam mused, "There are differences between them. Daniel sees them more than anyone but he's still falling for her. We saw them almost kiss earlier."

"He was the one who pulled away though," Jack said thoughtfully, "We're going to have to be very careful. I think something happened to her that has nothing to do with the Gould. There's something she's hiding and I just hope to hell it's nothing that's going to hurt him."

Sam nodded, "Once we get her back to Earth there are a few others who can speak Abydonian on the base. Daniel won't have to spend every moment translating and maybe we can make sure he's alright."

"I guess you're right Sam," Jack sighed, "Because I don't think I can watch him get his heart broken again."

"I know," she softly whispered.

* * *

General George Hammond stood as the Gate opened.

"SG1 IDC sir," Sergeant Davis told him.

"Open the Iris," Hammond ordered as he moved through to the Gateroom to greet his premier and most troublesome team.

He watched relieved as Jack O'Neill and Teal'c walked though carrying the UAV before Sam Carter joined them. Finally Daniel Jackson walked through escorting a young woman. Shock filled Hammond, he knew who she was and he was sure she was dead. Daniel Jackson's wife was apparently walking down the ramp with him trying to hide from all the curious stares from everyone around the Gateroom.

"Colonel?" he asked.

"I'll explain but we should let Daniel take her to the infirmary," Jack said.

Hammond nodded bemused watching as Daniel led the woman away talking quietly, reassuring her.

"We should talk," Jack said.

They went up to Hammond's office where he sat down and waited as Jack paced for a few seconds.

"We were about an hour or so from the Gate," Jack started, "When Daniel noticed what looked like one of those Quantum Mirrors nearby. As usual he went exploring so we followed on and there she was."

"So it is his wife?"

"No," Jack shook his head, "It's Sha're but in her dimension she never met Daniel or any of us. We think that we never managed to open the Gate in that dimension so she is a very different person from who he knew."

"So you took her with you?"

Jack shrugged, "She was running from Jaffa when she found the mirror. It was pretty hard to reassure her we weren't going to hurt her," he paused for a second, "Daniel got her to talk but I think there's something more than what she told him."

"You believe she could be working with the Goulds of that dimension?"

"No. It's just she shied away from the topic of her marriage," Jack explained, "We think Daniel is falling for her."

"You're worried about Dr. Jackson."

"When am I not?" Jack replied, "He's the only one she trusts."

"Which could be the problem."

"I'd better get to the infirmary before Doc Fraiser sends out a search party after me," Jack grimaced.

Hammond nodded before sighing hoping things would work out but where Daniel Jackson was concerned things never seemed to go the way they were meant to.

x

Janet Fraiser looked incredulously at Sam before looking through the glass down to where Daniel sat with the alternate version of his wife.

"Okay, over the past few years I have seen and done some strange things," Janet said, "But I'm now going to do a check-up on a woman I autopsied two years ago."

"Janet," Sam frowned.

"Sam, I'm just worried about Daniel," Janet said, "I saw him constantly for the week after she died and he was beyond devastated. I don't want to see him like that again."

"I know," Sam said, "But this isn't his wife. Daniel does know this."

"In his head yes," Janet argued, "But in his heart he's still seeing the woman he loves."

"Actually Janet he's not. He's falling in love with that Sha're," Sam told her friend, "Not the memory but that woman."

Janet took a deep breath, "Alicia Benson can speak Abydonian, I'll have her stay with Sha're so I can check Daniel out then you can get him to a debriefing."

x

Daniel had sat Sha're down on the bed and grabbed a chair so he could stick close to her. He could see her shaking in fear; the SGC was not the friendliest looking place.

"**_You're safe here_**," he reassured her, "**_No one will harm you_**."

She nodded her eyes still darting around as if expecting someone to attack.

"**_I promise_**," Daniel squeezed her hand quickly.

Looking up he saw Janet and a nurse approach and stood up to join them.

"Daniel," Janet said brusquely to avoid any arguments, "Alicia can speak Abydonian. She'll stay with Sha're so you can get your check-up then General Hammond wants to talk with SG1."

Daniel frowned before sighing, "Give me a second while I explain this," he turned to Sha're, "**_This is Janet and Alicia. They're just going to make sure you're not injured. They won't hurt you_**."

Sha're glanced at them before turning back to Daniel, "**_Will you be here_**?"

He shook his head, "**_I have to be checked out as well then I have to talk to our leader. But I will be back as soon as I can. I promise_**."

She stared at him her brown eyes filled with worry.

"**_Janet is my friend_**," he assured her, "**_She is a healer, she won't harm you. Alicia can speak your language so you can ask her anything you don't understand_**."

On impulse he leaned over and tenderly kissed her forehead before he disappeared with Janet.

* * *

"Dr. Jackson?" Hammond asked when he sat down for the briefing.

"From what she told me Apophis stole her and several others from Abydos inciting Ra's anger and they started fighting," Daniel explained, "In the confusion she managed to escape, she must have found the mirror and accidentally crossed into our universe."

"What does she know about our world?"

"Nothing," Daniel said, "I haven't told her about that because I'm not sure how she'll take it if she understands. I'm assuming she never saw Teal'c in the other universe because although she was scared of him she was frightened by the mark of Apophis more than anything."

"May I join?" Janet asked from the door.

"Of course," Hammond motioned her to sit, "What have you discovered Dr?"

"Well our guest…"

"Her name is Sha're," Daniel cut in.

"Sha're has several old injuries," Janet said watching Daniel very carefully, "A great deal of them are a few years old. Fractures that healed, bruises and," she paused not wanting to say this.

"What?" Jack asked.

Janet nervously liked her lips taking a deep breath, "It looks like she was raped, repeatedly."

Daniel's face drained of all colour, "Raya," he snarled through gritted teeth.

"Who?" Hammond asked.

"Before we went to Abydos Sha're was betrothed to a man named Raya. In her history she did marry him and the bastard hurt her," Daniel's hands were clenched tightly in anger, "No wonder she refused to answer questions on him. No wonder she's so compliant and nervous, he beat the spirit out of her."

"Daniel, she is very scared at the moment but you have reached her," Janet told him, "She trusts you so you have to get your anger and hatred under control. She's sleeping just now but I think you'll have to be around to reassure her when she wakes up."

"I can do that," Daniel whispered before he turned to Hammond, "Sir, before this discussion even starts I want to remind you that this is not my wife. A Gould has never possessed her so she'll be of no use in giving information on them. I don't want to have to fight Colonel Simmons or someone like him to keep her here. She has nothing they can use."

"I know that Dr. Jackson," Hammond told him, "But I shall make sure they know it as well."

"Thank you," Daniel frowned, "Janet, do you think I should explain about the different universes?"

"I'm afraid I don't know," Janet sighed, "But it might help explain a few questions about how you know her. Alicia said she asked how you had known her name."

"What did she say?"

"That you would explain it."

"Good," he sighed before he stood up and left.

The other at the table sat in silence for a few seconds.

"You were right," Janet said to Sam, "He's fallen in love with her."

"What about her? I mean Sha're is in an abusive marriage," Jack sighed, "I don't want Daniel getting hurt again."

"It would appear it has gone past that," Teal'c said, "He is already at the stage were if something goes wrong he will be devastated."

"Besides she has formed an attachment to him," Janet said, "I don't know if she's fallen for him but she does trust him."

"We just have to be there in case something does go wrong," Sam said, "And hope to hell it doesn't."

x

Daniel sat watching as Sha're slept peacefully. Her face didn't show the worry or fear that had marred it when she was awake. She looked like an angel. Beautiful, calm, serene.

He found when he had been away from her it wasn't the memory of his own wife he had in his head but of this woman.

He wondered what had happened to her hair. It was one of the few vanities she'd had, her beautiful long thick curly black hair. She loved to brush it out before she went to sleep at night and he loved to watch her do it. Now it looked as though it had been hacked off with a knife. Sha're murmured slightly in her sleep snuggling down into the sheets.

Daniel wasn't sure how he was going to explain everything to her but he did know one thing. If the difference in their worlds started from their inability to open the Stargate she was as intelligent as her counter-part in this universe. His Sha're had been able to grasp concepts quickly and had a gift for languages so he hoped she did also.

x

Sha're opened her eyes confused about the strange sounds around her. Looking over she saw Daniel sitting in the chair next to her.

"**_Dan'iel_**," she smiled at him pleased to see him there.

Daniel couldn't stop his smile as she said his name.

"**_How do you feel_**?" he asked.

She shrugged slightly, "**_I am fine_**."

"**_Good. Would you like to see my world_**?"

Her eyes widened and she nodded, "**_Yes_**."

"**_Here put these on,_**" he handed her some clothes.

He drew the curtain around the bed letting her get changed. Daniel unable to stop himself laughed slightly when she came out, they were far too big for her but the moment he laughed her face became worried as if she'd done something incorrect.

"**_Is this wrong_**?" she asked fearfully.

"**_No_**," Daniel reassured her, "**_We'll just have to find you something that fits better_**."

She gave a small laugh, "**_They are a little big_**."

"**_Come on_**," he motioned her towards the door, as they walked along the corridor he guided her his hand resting lightly on her lower back.

When they walked out into the open Sha're looked around in amazement.

"**_This is very beautiful_**," she whispered, "**_Thank you for showing me this_**."

"**_Sha're, I need to talk to you_**," Daniel said, "**_I need to explain some things about who we are and how I knew who you were_**."

He guided her to sit down on the hill and sat next to her.

"**_Okay_**," he took a deep breath, "**_You know how there are times when you have to decide how to do something and you have two choices_**?"

Sha're nodded.

"**_Well you decide to do one and not the other and this means everything after it is decided by what you choose_**," he stopped hoping she was keeping up.

"**_Yes_**," she nodded, "**_My brother once said that maybe things would change if you choose differently._**"

Daniel smiled relieved; she was as smart as her counter-part had been.

"**_Here we opened the Chappa-aii to your world several years ago_**," he explained, "**_I went with Jack and some others through to your world_**."

He continued explaining what had happened seeing disbelief in her eyes. Then he told her about the relationship he had with her in this world.

"**_We were married here_**?" she asked slowly.

He nodded nervously.

"**_That is why you have been staying with me_**," she accused.

"**_No, Sha're I have been staying with you because you needed my help_**," he told her, "**_I know you're not the same person_**."

Sha're looked at him saddened, she had liked having him around her and now she found out he had stayed near her because in this world she had been his wife.

"**_Can we go back inside now_**?" she asked softly wanting to be alone for a while.

Daniel sighed, "**_Of course_**."

Daniel led her back down and to a VIP room that had been set aside for her.

"**_If you want anything just ask_**," Daniel told her, "**_One of the guards can understand you_**."

"**_Thank you,"_** she whispered as he left.

Lying on the bed she buried her head in the pillow and started to cry.

* * *

"How'd she take it?" Jack asked coming into Daniel's office.

Daniel groaned dropping his head on his desk, "Not too great. She understood all about alternate universes. I mean she's brilliant but then I told her how I knew her."

"Bad?"

"She thought I was trying to…" Daniel trailed off.

"Bring back your Sha're?"

Daniel nodded.

"It's a reasonable assumption," Jack said softly.

"Jack, I'm not," Daniel cried, "I mean she looks like Sha're but she never met me until now and she's completely different."

Jack stared intently at his friend, "Are you in love with her?"

Daniel gazed at the wall, "At first I thought it was just the memory but Jack spending time with her," he sighed, "I love her."

"Oh Danny," Jack groaned.

"And now she doesn't trust me anymore."

"Yeah, well we have a few more problems," Jack told him, "SG7 went back to the planet to check out the Quantum Mirror and someone else had come through."

"Who?"

"He calls himself Raya," Jack told him watching the horror cover Daniel's face.

x

They sat around the briefing room waiting for SG7 to bring back their newest visitor from the planet.

"Sir, he abused her," Daniel snapped, "We can't let him near her."

"Is that not Sha're's choice?" Jack asked.

"You heard what Janet said," Daniel snapped, "You heard what he did to her."

"Yes I did," Jack argued back, "And I'm not condoning it but she has a will of her own. Daniel we've both seen it."

"No Jack," Daniel disagreed, "We saw the Sha're of this Universe who hadn't been married to a man who physically abused and raped her."

"We still have to tell her," Jack told him.

"He's right Daniel," Sam joined in, "She'll not be happy if you hide it from her."

"I concur," Teal'c said, "Sha're should be told."

"Dr. Jackson," Hammond intervened, "This woman is not your wife. You have made this very clear but you are still the one she trusts. At the very least who she understands. You don't want to alienate her by keeping things from her."

Daniel frowned, "Alright, I'll tell her but when Raya is brought back I don't want her to be left alone with him."

x

Sha're lay on the bed staring at the ceiling. She wasn't sure how she felt. No, that wasn't true. She had fallen in love with Daniel, she wanted him to love her and then discovered that yes he did but it wasn't her.

He seemed so pleased that she understood all he had been talking about. He gazed at her with that look of warmth in his eyes. Those beautiful blue eyes that she found so incredible to look into.

Daniel.

If things in her world had been different she would have married him not Raya. As she moved she winced. It still hurt where Raya had kicked her the morning before Apophis had stolen them from Abydos.

A knock on the door made her start.

"**_Sha're, it's me_**," Daniel called, "**_Can I come in_**?"

"**_Yes_**," she called sitting up.

Daniel looked grim as he came over and sat next to her on the bed, "**_Another team went back to the planet where we found you_**," he started; "**_Someone else came through the mirror from your universe_**."

"**_Who was it_**?" she asked fearful.

Daniel took a deep breath, "**_Raya came through. SG7 will be bringing him back with them in a few hours_**."

Terror filled her face.

"**_Sha're_**," Daniel gently held her shoulders, "**_You don't have to see him. You don't have to go anywhere near him if you don't want to_**."

Unconsciously she leaned into him and rested her head against his shoulder. Daniel wrapped his arms around her his hand gently stroking her hair.

"**_I won't let him hurt you_**," he whispered, "**_I won't let anyone hurt you_**."

Sha're looked up at him, "**_Why_**?"

"**_I love you_**," he confessed.

She stared at him in amazement, "**_You do_**?"

"**_Yes_**," he whispered.

"**_But I am not the same person you were married to_**," she reminded him.

"**_I know that_**," he smiled, "**_I loved my Sha're. I still do and always will but I love you too_**. **_And I want you to stay with me_**."

"**_But Raya is my husband_**," she sighed, "**_I must do as he decides. He will not let me go._**"

"**_No, you don't have to do what he wants_**," Daniel told her, "**_You have rights. You can do what you want_**."

She stared at him, "**_Dan'iel I don't know. I was raised to obey my husband_**."

"**_How about obeying your heart_**," he moved closer and very gently kissed her.

Sha're had never felt anything like this and held him kissing back. His hands gently moved to touch her waist; she jumped away.

"**_What's wrong_**?" he asked.

She shook her head clutching her side, "**_Nothing_**."

Very softy he touched where she was clutching, "**_He hurt you here_**," anger clouded his eyes.

"**_I am sorry. I can't do this," _**she looked away, "**_Dan'iel, I am married. No matter what I feel for you I can't betray that. I would dishonour my whole family_**."

"**_I understand_**," he sighed, "**_But_** **_Sha're, when Raya comes you will have to leave here. He can't survive very long in this dimension_**."

"**_I'm sorry_**," she pulled away from him, "**_I'm sorry_**."

* * *

Daniel stared at the Stargate from the briefing room. SG7 were due back in a few minutes and he was trying to smother all anger he was feeling. This was confusing and it was taking all his energy not to smash something.

"You okay?" Sam asked joining him.

"I'm fine Sam," he answered shortly.

Sam frowned, knowing him too well.

"Daniel, what happened?"

Daniel sighed, "Sam, why does this always happen to me. I love her. I mean I am in love with her and not my memory. But she says she can't disobey her husband."

Sam gently placed a hand on his shoulder, "I wish I could say or do something to help you. All I can say is that this will end soon because Raya will have to leave very quickly. Sha're can survive here but he can't."

"I can't lose her Sam," he whispered, "Not this time."

Unable to do anything else Sam hugged him tightly. Jack occasionally said they had been separated-at-birth but at times like this she felt maybe he was right. She was the closest thing to a sister Daniel had.

"General Hammond wants SG1 to take them back," Sam told him, "You don't have to. I'm sure the Colonel can get someone else who can speak their language."

He shook his head, "No, I'll come. Sha're trusts me and I owe her a proper goodbye."

Sam smiled and hugged him again feeling honoured to know such a wonderful soul and wishing she could do something.

At that moment the Stargate opened.

x

Daniel watched as Raya walked down the ramp anger burning in him. The rest of SG1 were down in the Gateroom talking to SG7 but he couldn't move. He didn't know what he'd do when he came face to face with the man who'd hurt Sha're.

It hurt so much that he was losing her. Once more he'd fallen in love and once more something was just waiting in the wings to destroy any chance he had at happiness.

"**_Dan'iel_**?"

He spun to see Sha're standing behind him, the guard who had brought her in nodded to him before leaving.

"**_He is here_**," she said flatly.

"**_Yes_**."

"**_Does he know I am here_**?" worry clouded her face.

"**_SG7 told him when they met him_**," Daniel told her, "**_They didn't realise_**."

Closing her eyes she took a few deep breaths, "**_He will want to see me_**," she said softly, "**_He will want to know why I ran away from him_**."

Daniel suddenly pulled her into his arms, "**_You ran because you were scared_**," he whispered into her hair, "**_No one can blame you for that_**."

Sha're sighed relaxing in his arms for a second before pulling back, "**_I am jealous that in this world I was with you even if it was for a short time. At least I didn't have to marry Raya here_**," she very gently touched his cheek, "**_I know if things were different I would be very happy with you_**."

Daniel closed his eyes and leaned his head against hers, "**_I love you_**."

Her smile lit up her face, "**_I love you too_**."

"Daniel," Jack called coming up the stairs, "Raya's demanding to see her."

Daniel sighed.

Sha're looked at him, "**_It is time for me to rejoin my husband_**."

Jack turned to his friend; "I'll take her down Daniel."

"Thank you," he whispered his eyes still on Sha're.

Very gently Sha're leaned up and kissed Daniel's cheek, "**_Goodbye my love_**," she whispered before turning to go with Jack.

* * *

Daniel stood waiting to go through the Stargate to return Sha're and Raya to their own dimension. His fists were clenched so he didn't do anything stupid and Sam was standing right beside him.

"Are you sure this is a good idea?" Hammond asked Jack, "He seems to be having problems with this."

Jack frowned, "It's his choice. I know Daniel. He'll be fine for her sake."

He looked over as Janet and Alicia escorted in their two visitors. Sha're's arm was held by Raya possessively while she looked down submissively. Daniel's eyes hardened and his fists clenched even tighter.

The Stargate burst open.

Daniel turned, "**_Come on_**," he said sharply, "**_We have to go now_**."

Sha're's eyes flicked up to his for a second as they passed him before returning to her submissive posture as they walked through the Stargate.

x

Daniel kept his distance from Sha're as they walked towards the Quantum Mirror. Jack and Teal'c had taken the lead while Sam walked next to Sha're.

Sam's eyes showed how sorry she was that this was happening. She'd been there when Sha're had been brought in to see her husband and it made her absolutely disgusted the way Sha're had been so meek and docile around this man. Sha're was so frightened of him making Sam want to grab her and take her somewhere she would be safe.

"There it is," Jack murmured.

Sam looked up and sighed as she saw the mirror sitting waiting for them.

"**_All you have to do is touch the surface of the mirror and you'll go home_**," Daniel said flatly.

"**_Thank you for taking us home_**," Raya said moving Sha're to the mirror.

Sha're glanced over at Daniel once more, goodbye filled her eyes. Before they could leave a staff blast flew past them destroying the mirror. Jack, Sam and Teal'c dropped down to defend everyone. Raya scampered away abandoning his wife to her fate. Daniel grabbed Sha're and pulled her to safety.

x

They retreated heading closer back to the Gate.

"Keep down," Jack yelled as the shots surrounded them, "Daniel get the Gate open."

Daniel ran round keeping Sha're with him.

"**_Sire they are here_**," Raya shouted from beside him.

Daniel spun and punched Raya sending him flying then finished dialling. As the Gate opened he sent the signal.

"Come on," he called dragging Sha're through.

Sam jumped up and still firing ran over to the Gate throwing herself through. Jack and Teal'c came up last. Seeing Raya lying with a bloody nose Jack frowned before turning and jumping through.

"Close the Iris," he called.

* * *

"**_What happened to Raya_**?" Sha're asked as she sat on the bed back in the VIP room.

"**_The MALP was still active and it showed him next to the Gate_**," Daniel told her, "**_The Jaffa killed him_**."

Sha're stared at the bed, "**_I am free_**?"

"**_Yes you are_**."

"**_I am a horrible person_**," she berated herself, "**_I am happy he is dead_**."

"**_Sha're_**," Daniel took her hands sitting down next to her, "**_He hurt you. You are allowed to be happy to be free of that. I don't care what you were brought up to believe, no one should ever be allowed to harm you._**"

Tentatively she moved closer to him, resting her head on his shoulder. Daniel wrapped his arms around her tightly scared to let her go.

"**_You can go back to Abydos if you want_**," he told her, finally getting up the courage to give her the options, "**_Kasuf and Skaara will be able to understand_**."

She looked up at him, "**_Do you wish me to leave_**?"

"**_No_**," he whispered hoarsely, "**_But I don't want you to feel trapped here. This is your life and you can do what you want with it_**."

"**_I want my life to be with you_**," she told him, "**_I love you_**."

Daniel smiled relief filled his eyes, "**_I love you too_**."

Very gently he kissed her. Sha're wrapped her arms around his neck holding onto him like he was all that was keeping her there.

"**_Dan'iel_**?" she asked him after they had parted.

"**_Yes_**?"

"**_This will work, won't it_**?" she asked fearfully, "**_I do not speak the language everyone else does. I have no skills to help. This is a totally different place than I know_**."

"**_I'll teach you English_**," he smiled, "**_I know you'll pick it up easily. As for skills, I'll teach you. I'm not letting you go_**."

She smiled at him and leaned in initiating the kiss, "**_I think I shall like it here_**."


End file.
